


Like a Dream

by FiliaDeorum



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Feels, Gen, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliaDeorum/pseuds/FiliaDeorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Odysseus goes to the Hades to search for Teiresias, he finds his mother who he thought was still alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first post here! This story is something I had to translate for my Greek class. English is not my native language, so sorry for the mistakes. And please comment if you see any mistakes.
> 
> Odysseus is telling this story to the king of the Phaeakians. So it is in Odysseus point of view. If you want to know the full story about Odysseus' traveling, you can google it.

My mother came towards the blood, immediately she recognized me.

"My child, how did you come here? You are still alive! Because it is difficult for the living to see this. Did you come from Troy, a long time wandering? Haven't you come to Ithaca? Haven't you seen your wife and son?"

I answered her,"Mother of mine, it is necessary that you bring me down in the Hades, because you have to help me to consult Teiresias. I haven't come close to Ithaca, my country, but I always wandered around and from the moment I followed Agamemnon to Troy, I had to endure all the bad. But you have to tell this to me; how have you died here?"

She answered me,"I, my child, passed away by the desires of you: that much is how I missed you..."

After this I wanted to hold the ghost of my mother and reached out with my arms. Three times I tried this, and three times escaped the ghost out of my arms, similar to a shadow or even a dream... My grief grew even bigger and I screamed,"Mother of mine, why didn't you wait? I want to take you in my arms and to kiss you."

Only my mother answered me,"This, my child, is impossible. Such are mortals after death; because they have no flesh and bones. The strong fire destroyed my body and my soul flee like a dream."


End file.
